APH When Snowflakes Fall
by TakenIntoContext
Summary: Denmark visits an old human friend in the hospital. The old friend, a woman named Mrs. Kristensen, tells him what happens when people die during the Wintertime. Story is linked to APH The Greatest Heights


APH When Snowflakes Fall

By: Stitches from TIC (both DA and FF), Classifiedbatman (DA), and Creamofbroccoli (LJ)

Pairing: none

Rating: G, sad but fluffy

When I was a child, I believe that when a person died in the winter, they would turn into a snowflake until they reach the ground, then they either went to Summerland (Heaven) or reincarnated (Never really believed in Hell… Hel yes but not Hell).

Mrs. Kristensen is based off of me in a way. (My name is Kristen haha, it's ironic because I found this last name in a common Danish last name list.)

This is kind of based off a hospital commercial I saw months ago. It said in Denmark, when someone dies, you must open a window so the soul can leave the room. (So I thought these beliefs went together quiet nicely).

She calls Denmark min perle (my pearl) because he is known as the pearl of the north.

ATTENTION: This story is based of my main story **APH The Greatest Heights**. It will help understand one of the chapters.

Summary: Denmark learns what happens when people die during the winter. (To lazy to write summary!)

xXx

They say …

… When someone you love, dies in the winter…

… Something happens to them in ways you can see, but not even imagine.

xXx

"Mr. Denmark, it's good to see you again." The old women smiled. She was lying on a hospital bed. She was pale, her smile still bright but with some weakness.

"Goddag, Mrs. Kristensen." The Dane said with a smile bringing in a vase of daisies, "You don' have to be so formal," He chuckled, "Mathias is fine."

She smiled and waved her finger pointing to a chair, "Come sit with me, I have stories to tell." She said with slight eagerness to her voice and a soft but energetic tone to the ears.

He did what she asked, taking a chair and placing it neck to the side of the bed. Mrs. Kristensen reached out and grabbed his hands holding them and examining them, "You're going to be strong one day," she said with a caring smile, "Not like when there were Viking but… you'll be strong."

Before Denmark could say a word, she continued, "Have I ever told you… what happens when someone you love or cherish die in the Winter time?"

Slumping back in his seat slightly, he was unsure where this story would go, but he had a feeling, "Nej… Y-You haven't."

"After I tell you this, you must do me a favor." She said, "But please pass me the flowers, I wish to make some crowns. " She smiled and he handed them to her, "Tak, Mathias. Now," She said taking the flowers one by one and entwining them together, "When a person dies, it is a happy time, a time to rejoice and a time of sorrow. But! What happens to those who die?"

"Their soul moves onto the new world." Denmark answered in a childlike way.

"Right!" She said after finishing the first crown, placing it on Denmark's head, then went back to the flowers, "But, in the Winter, it is very cold, so could that the souls can be seen."

"How?" He asked tilting his head a little.

"They turn into snowflakes min perle." She said with a sweet smile as she gestured to the window, "Can you please open the curtain? I like the view."

Denmark nodded smiling, going to the window and opening the curtains. It was snowing, winter started months ago and they were now in late December. The trees and the ground covered in snow, children playing in the park. He smiled, walking back to he chair and sitting. "How do they?"

"The souls become cold, min perle, and make themselves visible to all." She smiled.

"Mrs. Kristensen, why, may I ask, are you telling me all this?"

"Do you know why we open windows when some one dies, Mr. Denmark?" Mrs. Kristensen said twining the last flower.

"So the souls can leave the room and go to the new world." He replied a sinking feeling hitting him.

"Good." She said finishing the crown, "Can you please open the window for me?"

"O…Okay." He stood slowly again going to the window. He took a moment, "You're dying, right now?"

"Not all of us are Nations min perle. Be strong. We can always chat again."

"When?" He said holding the windows, "How?"

She smiled and rested back onto her bed, "I'm to stubborn to leave with out haunting rights."

Denmark's chuckle was soft, "will you be a snowflake, Mrs. Kristensen?" He asked opening the window. Not hearing an answer he called, "Mrs. Kristensen?" Turning around to see her. She lay till on the bed, unmoving, crown of flowers still on her lap. He walked up to her and kissed her forhead, placing the crown upon her head, "Godnat, Mrs. Kristensen."

He moved away from her to look at her one last time before he saw a little witch puff of snow fly around the room, and out the window. He smiled,

"Farvel, Snowflake."

The End.


End file.
